1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly to an umbrella having a simplified configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,076 to Yasuda discloses a typical umbrella including two or more spring members that are required to be engaged in the middle or central tube for controlling the operation of the umbrella, and including a latch or a lock member required to be disposed in the bottom or lower portion of the tube for latching to a slide or a sliding ring and for locking the umbrella at a folded configuration. The umbrella includes a complicated configuration that may not be easily manufactured and assembled. In addition, when the umbrella is opened at a working position, the latch or the lock member that is disposed in the bottom or lower portion of the tube will be exposed or extended outward of the tube and will be depressed by the users inadvertently. Relatively, the users, such as the hands of the users that hold the handle of the umbrella, may also be hurt by the latch or the lock member that is exposed or extended outward of the tube.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional umbrellas.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an umbrella including a simplified configuration for facilitating the manufacturing and the assembling of the umbrella.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an umbrella including a latch that will be slided upward of the tube and will not be exposed or extended outward of the lower portion of the tube.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an umbrella comprising a tube including an upper portion and a lower portion having a handle provided thereon, a whale bone device pivotally secured to the upper portion of the tube and movable between an open position and a folded position, a barrel slidably engaged on the tube, the barrel including a channel formed therein, means for coupling the barrel to the whale bone device, a spring-biased catch received in the tube and selectively engageable into the channel of the barrel when the channel of the barrel is aligned with the catch, and a latch slidably received in the barrel for selectively disengaging the catch from the barrel to release the barrel from the tube. The latch is received in the barrel and movable, together with the barrel, away from the handle when the whale bone device is opened to the open position. The umbrella includes a simplified configuration such that the umbrella may be easily manufactured and assembled. The latch of the umbrella will he moved away from the handle when the umbrella is opened such that the latch will not be depressed or actuated inadvertently by the users.
The latch is ring-shaped is slidably received in the channel of the barrel for slidably receiving the tube therein. The latch includes a knob extendible outward of the barrel for being depressed or actuated by the users.
The barrel includes a depression formed therein for receiving the knob. The barrel includes an actuator engaged with the catch for depressing the catch inward of the tube.
The catch includes a recess formed therein for receiving a spring, and includes at least one flange extended therefrom for engaging with the tube and for preventing the catch from being disengaged from the tube.
The coupling means includes a ring slidably engaged on the tube, a stave device pivotally coupled between the ring and the whale bone device, a stave support pivotally coupled between the stave device and the barrel, and a spring engaged between the ring and the barrel for biasing the ring away from the barrel.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.